AAML Advanced Version
by ViViXoXo
Summary: Watch and read as I remake the Advanced episodes in order so I can add Misty! Watch Ash and Misty's love grow as they go on their so watch Drew and May's love grow. A Pokeshipping series. Also includes Handymanshipping and Contestshipping. And possibly a Brock ship.
1. Intro Pilot Chapter

**So, I'm a big Pokeshipper **_(And Contestshipper and Penguinshipper )_** and I haven't seen any stories bringing Misty back to the Advanced Saga so I thought "Why not" and decided to start this story. I'll try to update as often as I can. These first few chapters will just get Misty settled in with the others and stuff like that. INSPIRED BY AAML DIAMOND AND PEARL VERSION!**

**These are the ages I'll be using :**

**Misty - 15**

**Ash - 15**

**May - 14**

**Drew - 14**

**Brock - 17**

**Max - 9**

**Ash's P.O.V**

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling like I had a million Butterfree in my stomach. I've had this feeling all day! It started this morning when I watched Drew and May have a friendly rival battle.

**FLASHBACK**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Alright, Beautifly on stage!" May called out her butterfly Pokémon. "Ok then, go Roselia!" Drew called out his rose Pokémon. "Beautifly use Silver Wind!" said May. "Roselia use Petal Dance to counter it!" said Drew.

The attacks collided and produced a very strong gust of wind with rose petals flying everywhere. The wind knocked over Ash's cap which had something in it, Ash put it in there because the item was so special and important to him. That item was a pink handkerchief given to him by someone special and important to him, that person is Misty Waterflower.

**FLASHBACK END**

**Ash's P.O.V**

I need to talk to Brock about this feeling, I really miss Misty.

**LATER**

**Ash's P.O.V**

"Brock can we go talk in private, there's something I really need to ask you about. Brock and I walked out to the forest while May, Drew, and Max were talking with each other. "Alright, what is it Ash?" Brock asked me. "Brock, ever since the handkerchief Misty gave me flew out of my hat, I can't stop thinking about her, and I don't know why!"

**Brock's P.O.V**

I knew perfectly well why Ash was thinking about Misty, but I had to tell him slowly to get it through his dense head. "Ash do you really want to know why you're thinking about Misty so much?" "Of course I do Brock!" Ash said.

**Ash's P.O.V**

"Ash, when you think about Misty do have a weird feeling?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I kinda feel like I have a bunch of Butterfree in my stomach or something." I replied. "Ash, I don't know any other way to tell you this but, you're in love with Misty." Brock told me. "In _love_?" I repeated to be sure. "That's the only explanation for the way you feel." He said. "I mean she's my best friend, maybe I _do_ love her." I said. "Trust me Ash, I would know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, I honestly didn't think I would get any.**

**Piplup1212 - Thanks, I'll try to make them longer(hopefully this one will be longer)**

**TheeFirstEvil - Thanks for the advice! I'll try to follow it**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's P.O.V<strong>

"Brock I think I _do_ love her!" I said. "Well that's what I said isn't it?" Brock asked me. "Yeah." I said sheepishly. "So what should I do Brock?" I asked him.

"Maybe you should call her, ask how she's doing stuff like that?" He told me.

That's when I got a great idea. "I've got it!" I said. "What is it Ash?" Brock asked. "Brock where's the nearest Pokémon Center?" I asked. "It's about a mile away from here, why?"

"Don't worry Brock, just head back to where the others are and I'll come back as soon as I can!" I took off running to the Pokémon Center with Pikachu on my shoulder to start off my plan. "Oh, and please don't tell May about our talk!" I shouted back at Brock. "Or Drew or Max!"

**MEANWHILE…..**

**May's P.O.V**

Brock told us Ash had gone off to the Pokémon Center but he wouldn't tell us why. _Whatever I'll get it out of him later. Right now I'm still super happy that Drew is staying with us! _

**FLASHBACK**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey May!" Drew said. "Drew, why are you here?!" May asked her friendly rival. "Well, since you said you'll be in the next contest I thought why not travel together." Drew replied. "Really, that would be amazing!" May exclaimed with a soft pink of her cheeks. "Here, May." Drew gave May a beautiful red rose. "Well, I suppose this is for Beautifly then?" May teased. Drew blushed slightly pink but then regained his composure. "You can have it if you want." Drew said coolly. "I do, thanks Drew!" May said with a wink. Drew blushed once again. "No problem" Drew said with a smile.

**FLASHBACK END**

**May's P.O.V**

I looked over at Drew who was with Max showing him his Pokémon. _He looks so cute. _I blushed a little at the thought. Drew noticed me staring and waved. I regained my composure and waved back. _I hope he feels the same way about me. _I went over to where Drew and Max are. "Hey sis, Drew was showing me his Pokémon!" Max said excitedly. "Really, that's great thanks Drew!" I replied. "No problem May, Max is gonna be a great trainer one day!" Drew said. "Of course!" Max said. "Jeez Max, you sound like Ash!" That reminds me, Brock never told me where Ash is! I looked over to Brock who had been cooking lunch for a while. "Brock where's Ash?!" I asked him. "Oh, he had to take care of something he'll be back soon. Drew, Max and I all asked "Well, what is it?" "Sorry, I've been sworn to secrecy." We all face-faulted at that.

**Brock's P.O.V**

"Sorry, I've been sworn to secrecy." I said. I didn't want to tell them that I didn't know what he was up to either. "Don't worry, he'll be back by lunch."_ I hope I'm right or else May'll be on my case for the rest of the day! _


End file.
